


Kiss the Pain Away

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When little Jimmy hurts his hands, Sebby knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kissing
> 
> Drabble for 2000AU; Jim is six, Seb - 10.

_Don’t cry, Jimmy,_ Seb said, using the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe the tears from the smaller boy’s face.

‘But it hurts,’ Jim whimpered, his lower lip quivering.

Just a few minutes ago they were playing and laughing, but then Jim fell down and scraped his hand. Sebastian did everything to make his friend forget the pain, but big tears were still running down James’ cheeks.

_I can kiss it if you want,_ the blond boy suggested.

‘What?’ Jim asked, looking at him with curiosity.

_I can kiss it,_ Sebastian repeated, blushing slightly, _My Mum always does that. Kisses it better so it doesn’t hurt anymore._

‘And it works?’

_It helps, yes,_ Seb nodded blushing even more.

Jim looked at his hand; the scratch itched painfully and Sebastian said that kissing really worked so… His eyes downcast, he reached out his hand. Understanding the gesture, Sebastian delicately kissed the scratched skin.

_And?_ he asked, suddenly nervous. They sat in silence for a few moments and Seb started to worry that he did something wrong.

Jim finally looked at him.

‘My hand doesn’t hurt anymore,’ he said, surprise in his voice.

And, miraculously, it really did not hurt.


End file.
